Selfishness
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: RyeWook tipikal yang baik, lembut, dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain.  Tapi bukankah sedikit keegoisan diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan?


**Title : Selfishness**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YeWook & Slight!KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : RyeWook tipikal yang baik, lembut, dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain. Tapi bukankah sedikit keegoisan diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan? **

.

* * *

.

.

Kim RyeWook merasa kesepian. Ia iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki seseorang disisinya. Seseorang untuk berbagi.

Bukan berarti ia tak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia pernah mencintai KyuHyun dan Henry, saat menyatakan cintanya, jawaban yang diterimanya kurang lebih sama.

"Wookie, kau baik sekali dan aku sungguh nyaman saat bersamamu. Tapi aku hanya bisa menganggapmu teman baik."

Hyungnya, Kim HeeChul, pernah berkata bahwa Wookie terlalu baik, sosok yang terlalu bersih, tak memiliki _passion_, tak memiliki keegoisan, sosok yang selalu mengalah, karena itulah orang-orang nyaman dengannya namun tak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dalam. Karena sosok yang selalu pasrah menerima segala hal, tidak memiliki tantangan. Dengan kata lain MEMBOSANKAN.

RyeWook tidak merasa kesal dengan ucapan pedas Hyungnya. Karena memang begitulah HeeChul, selalu blak-blakan.

Tetapi apa salah memaafkan seseorang yang meminta maaf dengan tulus?

Apa salahnya mengalah saat temanmu Lee SungMin mengatakan ia mencintai sahabatmu Cho KyuHyun?

.

.

_Sometimes you need to stand up and fight for yourself_

_It doesn't makes you selfish_

_But it just means you love yourself_

.

-LoveLoveLove-

.

BRUUUK

Tubuh mungil RyeWook beserta buku-buku yang dibawanya terjatuh dan dengan keras menghantam lantai marmer.

"uuhhhh… Sakiiiiiiiiiit~~~"

"Cheosunghamida… Jeongmal Cheosunghamida."

Seseorang memungut buku-buku RyeWook yang berserakan, sementara sang namja manis hanya duduk dengan mulut terbuka lebar memperhatikan orang asing yang menabraknya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang yang menabrak RyeWook melambaikan tangannya untuk mengembalikan Wookie kembali ke bumi.

"Ah… Iya… Kamsahamida… " RyeWook menjawab masih dengan duduk manis dilantai.

"Bisa berdiri?" Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu RyeWook, yang diterima dengan malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim RyeWook…. Anda?"

"Kim YeSung. Sekali lagi maaf ya, harusnya saya lebih berhati-hati. Hey, apakah ini lagu buatanmu?" Tanya namja yang bernama YeSung itu sambil memperlihatkan partitur milik RyeWook.

"Ah… Iya, itu hanya iseng."

"Mana mungkin hanya sekedar iseng bila kau partitur ini penuh dengan coretan dan perbaikan disana sini. Kau berbakat."

Wajah RyeWook memerah. Tak pernah ia mendapat pujian yang menyebabkan darah naik kewajahnya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Hey, bolehkah aku mendengarkan lagu buatanmu?"

"Mwo?"

"Bolehkah aku mendengarkannya?" Sesaat RyeWook ingin menolak, namun ia tak tega melihat wajah namja dihadapannya yang begitu mengharapkan bisa mendengar lagunya.

"Baiklah, ayo ke ruangan musik."

.

RyeWook memainkan grand piano hitam diruangan musik dengan jari-jari terlatih.

Intro lagu yang belum diberinya judul mengalun lembut.

.

_harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde_

_eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji_

_nan moreujyo_

_(A day seems so long_

_And doesn't seem to have an end_

_How does another morning come?_

_I don't know)_

_.  
_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e (__I can only think of one person)_

_.  
_

"Lagunya bagus dan suaramu indah sekali. Hey, maukah sekali lagi memainkannya? Aku jadi ingin ikut bernyanyi."

YeSung ikut duduk disebelah RyeoWook dan mengambil partitur musik untuk melihat teks lagu buatan namja imut itu.

Sekali lagi RyeoWook memainkan tuts-tuts piano dan menyanyikan lagunya, kemudian YeSung mulai ikut bernyanyi.

.

_eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo_

_eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

_(I can't do anything_

_While not doing anything_

_I look at the slow time_

_Where are you?_

_What are you doing?_

_Because I only think of one person)_

_.  
_

"Uwahhhh… Suara yang baguuuuuuusssss sekaliiiii~~~~~ Anda jurusan musik juga ya?"

RyeoWook bertanya saat mereka telah selesai bernyanyi, ia melonjak-lonjak ditempat duduknya sambil memegang lengan YeSung.

"Hahahaha…. Iya, semester akhir, makanya jarang datang kekampus."

"wahhh… Berarti sudah tidak tinggal di dorm? Sayang sekali padahal aku bisa minta diajari teknik menyanyi setiap hari kalau Hyung tinggal di dorm."

"Hahahaha… Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kalau perlu bantuan."

YeSung menuliskan nomor ponselnya di belakang partitur musik RyeoWook. Keduanya kemudian mengobrol soal musik dan berbagai hal seolah telah saling mengenal sejak lama.

.

-LoveLoveLove-

.

RyeWook tersenyum-senyum sambil sesekali berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Suara YeSung masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Namja dengan mata kecil namun tegas itu sungguh memiliki suara yang SANGAT merdu.

Ingin sekali RyeWook kembali bernyanyi dengannya, membiarkan suara mereka membaur membentuk sebuah harmoni.

"Ahhhh… Aku bisa gilaaa~~~" Jeritnya sambil membuat gerakan mengayuh sepeda di udara.

"Wookie Ahhhhh~~~~~" Sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya dan secepat kilat seseorang menubruk dadanya.

"Andwe…. SungMin Hyung.. Sakiiiiit…"

Suara protes RyeWook berhenti saat menyadari isakan yang terdengar dari gundukan di dadanya.

"Hyung… Ada apa?"

"Kyu… Hiksss…. Kyu selingkuh dengan SeoHyun dari jurusan _dance_. Huweee… Tega-teganya… Apa kekuranganku?" Jerit SungMin putus asa.

"Hyung… KyuHyun tak mungkin menduakanmu."

"Tapi HeeChul Hyung melihat mereka berpelukan dan mengirimkan fotonya padaku. Huweeeee… Kyu Pabbo….."

"Lalu Hyung mau meninggalkan Kyu?"

Seketika ratapan SungMin terhenti. Matanya melebar.

"Tidak. Aku tak peduli kalaupun dia mencintai SeoHyun. Dia itu milikku! Suka tidak suka dia akan tetap jadi milikku! Walau aku harus mengikatnya dan mengurungnya di dorm!"

Alis RyeWook berkerut. Ini yang tidak bisa SungMin mengikat KyuHyun, tapi bila salah satu sudah tak lagi memiliki perasaan itu, bukankah lebih baik bagi keduanya berpisah?

"Tapi bagaimana bila KyuHyun memaksa untuk berpisah?"

"Tidakkkk… Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak rela… Aku akan memohon padanya untuk kembali padaku. Hiksss…. Tidak… Kyu Jahat…." Api dimata SungMin (saat memproklamirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menahan Kyu) sedetik yang lalu padam, digantikan lagi oleh jerit tangis.

"MinnieMin…..!" Kali ini KyuHyun yang menerobos kamar RyeWook tanpa permisi.

"Huweeeeee… Kyu….. Jangan tinggalkan aku…." SungMin berlari memeluk kekasihnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu MinnieMin. Foto itu palsu. HeeChul memaksaku membantunya tapi aku tak mau, jadi untuk membalasku dia mengirimkan itu."

"Benar?"

"Tentu Saja. Aku mencintaimu. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dan tak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanmu."

Kedua _love birds_ itu saling memandang dalam dan kemudian berciuman dengan penuh gairah, seakan RyeWook tak ada disana dan mereka tak berada dikamar orang lain.

"Ehem.. Ehem…" Ryewook berdehem keras, meyebabkan sepasang kekasih itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajah SungMin memerah namun KyuHyun terlihat puas.

"MinnieMin, kita lanjutkan di kamar kita saja." KyuHyun mengamit tangan belahan jiwanya.

"Kyu, kau ada kelas siang. Jangan bolos!" Tolak SungMin tegas yang membuat wajah KyuHyun mendung.

"Bila kau tak bolos, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

"Baiklah, lagipula aku ada urusan dengan HeeChul." KyuHyun memamerkan _evil_ _smile_ terkenalnya dan pergi (setelah sebelumnya mencium SungMin penuh nafsu).

RyeWook hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala, KyuMin _couple_ ini memang menarik, SungMin yang selalu bereaksi berlebihan dikombinasikan dengan KyuHyun sang raja setan. Jadi kejadian seperti tadi terjadi tidak hanya sekali, namun akhirnya salah satu selalu memaksa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Hyung, aku tak mengerti kenapa harus begitu memaksakan hubungan dengan KyuHyun?"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Tapi…."

"Dengarkan aku, saat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kau seperti dialiri kebahagian dan disaat bersamaan begitu banyak kekhawatiran. Cintaku membuatku menjadi egois. Cinta membuatku tak peduli menyakiti diriku sendiri atau orang lain, asalkan Kyu membalas cintaku. Kau akan mengerti saat mengalaminya."

RyeWook masih tak mengerti, tak memahami komplikasi dalam definisi cinta seorang Lee SungMin.

.

_Love makes you happy_

_But also makes you feel insecure_

_Love makes you selfish_

_But selfishness makes you so human_

_._

-LoveLoveLove-

.

Universitas SM akan mengadakan festival budaya dan RyeWook ditunjuk untuk mewakili kelasnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

RyeWook tak merasa percaya diri berdiri di atas panggung sendirian. Bisa saja ia meminta bantuan KyuHyun tapi sepertinya KyuHyun akan menyanyi diiringi oleh SungMin.

"Ah… Pusing sekali. Aku tak bisa merasa nyaman menyanyi dengan orang asing tapi juga tak sanggup menyanyi sendirian."

Diketuk-ketukkannya kepalanya pada sebuah meja di ruang musik yang tak berdosa. Dengan wajah frustasi ia duduk dan memandangi jendela, berharap sang malaikat bersedia turun ke bumi untuk menolongnya.

Tuhan memberkati, RyeoWook melihat sosok sang malaikat bediri di halaman depan kampus, secepatnya ia berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

"YeSung Hyung, Maukah menjadi _partner_ duetku untuk festival budaya?"

RyeoWook bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah berhasil menangkap lengan sosok sang malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Tentu." YeSung menjawab cepat seolah tanpa berpikir dan tersenyum lembut, membuat jantung RyeoWook sedikit berdebar-debar.

"_Mungkin berdebar-debar karena kecapaian lari." _RyeoWook menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Hari demi hari RyeoWook makin dekat dengan YeSung.

Mereka sering menghabisankan waktu membuat lagu atau sekedar bersama-sama berlatih vokal.

RyeoWook merasa YeSung adalah sosok pribadi yang manarik dan lucu.

Pernah selama satu jam penuh YeSung menceritakan soal kura-kura peliharaannya, Ddangko brothers.

YeSung pernah pula memuji masakan buatan RyeWook saat dengan baik hatinya RyeoWook membagi makan siangnya (pujian itu membuat perut RyeoWook bagai diisi berjuta-juta kupu-kupu). Sejak itu, makan siang bersma dengan YeSung di atap kampus menjadi sebuah rutinitas.

"RyeoWook Ssi.." Seorang yeoja mencegatnya saat RyeoWook hendak menuju atap. "Bisa minta waktu sebentar?"

RyeoWook mengikuti sang yeoja kedalam sebuah kelas kosong.

"Ada apa GeunYoung Ssi?"

"RyeoWook Ssi, aku sering melihatmu bersama dengan YeSung Ssi. Apakah kalian teman dekat?"

Sang yeoja yang bernama Moon GeunYoung dari jurusan akting menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat kedua alis RyeoWook menyatu.

"Ummmm…. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah RyeoWook Ssi membantuku kencan dengan YeSung Ssi? Sekali saja. Kumohon…."

GeunYoung mencakupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Darah seolah-olah berhenti mengalir dalam tubuh RyeoWook.

"_Haruskah aku membantu GeunYoung Ssi? Sepertinya ia yeoja yang baik dan YeSung Hyung pantas mendapatkan gadis yang baik. Tapi mengapa rasanya waktu berhenti? Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata : baiklah dengan senang hati, seperti biasanya?"_

"RyeoWook Ssi…" GeunYoung sedikit menggoyangkan bahu RyeoWook, mengembalikan pikiran RyeoWook pada saat ini.

"ummm…" RyeoWook mengangguk, tak mempercayai bibirnya untuk berucap.

"Jadi RyeoWook Ssi bersedia? Kyaa~~ Terima kasih~~ Tolong sampaikan bahwa saya menunggu di _lotte world_, jam 10 pagi. Sekali lagi kamsahamida."

.

Pikiran RyeoWook kosong.

Setiap langkahnya terasa berat.

Ia tak sadar bagaimana bisa sampai di pintu menuju atap.

Pertama kali sejak bertemu dengan YeSung, ia benar-benar berharap tidak bertemu dengan YeSung.

Tapi YeSung ada disana. Duduk dilantai, rambut _blonde_nya berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari dan Yesung tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung, hari minggu jam 10 pagi datanglah ke lotte world." Ucap RyeoWook akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka yang terasa amat kaku.

"Baiklah."

.

-LoveLoveLove-

.

Sunday. 5.30 PM

RyeoWook gelisah. Ia berjalan hilir mudik.

Henry, teman sekamar RyeoWook tak berani bertanya.

Terakhir kali bertanya (10 menit yang lalu) yang diterimanya adalah teriakan marah RyeWook.

"Mochi, Jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang. Anak kecil diam saja." RyeoWook berteriak dengan suara yang mungkin mencapai oktaf tertinggi.

.

Mochi yang ketakutanpun memanggil bala bantuan secara diam-diam.

Tok… Tok…

Mochi berlari untuk membuka pintu, berharap sang bala bantuan yang datang, dan memang benar, BunnyMin berdiri didepan pintu.

"Wookie"

"Hyung~~~~" RyeWook memeluk SungMin. "Hyung, aku pusing sekali."

"Duduklah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Hyung, bagaimana bila seseorang meminta Hyung mengatur kencan untuk dirinya dengan KyuHyun? Apa yang akan Hyung lakukan?" RyeoWook mencengkram bagian depan kaos SungMin dengan ganas.

"Huh? Jadi itu yang terjadi? Ada yang memintamu mengaturkan kencannya dengan YeSung yang suka kau ceritakan itu?"

Mata RyeoWook melebar. "K.. Kenapa…"

"Hahahaha.. Sangat khas Wookie." SungMin mengusap tangan RyeoWook yang masih mencengkram kaosnya dengan lembut. "Kalau aku, walau harus mati, tidak akan kulakukan. Sekarang aku tanya, apakah Wookie benar-benar rela YeSung dengan orang lain? Apa Wookie rela YeSung tak mengetahui perasaanmu padanya?"

RyeoWook terdiam dan menutup matanya.

Perasaannya pada YeSung? Perasaan apa?

RyeoWook tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada YeSung.

Walaupun memang nafasnya selalu memburu tiap kulit Yesung menyentuhnya.

Dadanya mau meledak tiap kali mendengar suaranya yang indah.

Bibirnya otomatis tersenyum mendengar lelucon konyol YeSung yang-sama-sekali-tidak-lucu.

Pipinya memerah tiap mengingat sikap lembut YeSung.

Apakah ini cinta?

Kemudian RyeoWook membayangkan YeSung menyentuh GeunYoung, menceritakan leluconnya, bersikap lembut pada yeoja itu bukannya pada RyeoWook.

Lalu hatinya bagai diiris sembilu. Sakit.

Dan pemahaman menyerbu otaknya.

RyeoWook segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang ditambraknya. Tak memperdulikan udara dingin yang masih menusuk kulit padahal sudah bulan Januari.

Yang ada dipikiran RyeoWook saat ini adalah mencapai _lotte world_ secepatnya.

.

Terengah-engah dan kelelahan, RyeoWook sampai di _lotte world_.

Hari telah gelap dan matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya.

Jam yang berdiri gagah disebelah kiri pintu masuk _lotte world_ menunjukkan pukul 6.

"_Sudah jam segini, apa mungkin YeSung Hyung masih disini?"_ RyeoWook menoleh kesana kemari, menyapukan pandangannya, mencari sosok dengan rambut _blonde_.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Seseorang dengan suara familiar menepuk bahu RyeoWook.

"Hyung….." RyeoWook memeluk tubuh YeSung, merasakan kehangatan merasuki tubuhnya melalui YeSung.

"Hey, kenapa tidak pakai jaket?" YeSung melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh mungil RyeoWook.

"Mana GeunYoung Ssi?"

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya? Dia sudah pulang daritadi, aku bilang masih ingin menunggumu dan aku tahu kau pasti datang."

YeSung menjawab dengan wajah polos, membuat RyeoWook tak mampu menahan tawa dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"_Apakah YeSung Hyung tak menyadari bahwa aku mengatur agar GeunYoung dan YeSung Hyung bisa berkencan?"_ Pikir RyeoWook sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak kram.

"Kenapa tertawa seperti itu? Apa orang bodoh yang menunggu selama 8 jam begitu lucu?"

RyeoWook seketika berhenti tertawa dan memandang lurus kemata YeSung.

"Tidak. Maaf Hyung.. Dan Saranghae."

YeSung memeluk RyeoWook. "Harusnya itu kalimat yang kuucapakan padamu hari ini. Sudahlah, tak masalah siapa yang duluan mengucapkannya. Nado, saranghae Kim RyeoWook."

Yesung mencakupkan tangan pada pipi RyeoWook dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Memang bukan ciuman dibibir tapi RyeoWook dapat merasakan rasa cinta dan sayang YeSung yang tulus.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukan judul untuk lagu yang pertama kali kita nyanyikan bersama." Setelah cukup lama keduanya hanya terdiam dan saling memandang, RyeoWook memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Judulnya _the One I Love_, dan lagu itu untukmu Hyung."

"Wah.. Wah.. Wookie ku pandai merayu rupanya." YeSung mencubit pipi chubby RyeoWook.

"Sakiiiiit"

"Hahahaha… Maaf… Kajja, kita lanjutkan kencan yang tertunda selama 8 jam ini."

YeSung meraih tangan RyeoWook dan mengaitkan kelima jarinya pada jari RyeoWook kemudian masuk kedalam taman bermain.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan itu, dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dan sekarang keduanya berpelukan serta ber_high_ _five_ kegirangan.

Bahagia karena melihat RyeoWook akhirnya mau meruntuhkan tembok "selalu mementingkan orang lain" dan sedikit bersikap egois demi dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhh… Melihat mereka membuatku tiba-tiba rindu pada KyuKyu."

"Aku juga jadi rindu pada Mimi Ge."

Keduanya kemudian meraih ponsel dan menelepon kekasih masing-masing.

.

END

* * *

.

Horaaaaaay~~~~ FF YeWook perdana saya yang sudah lama dibuat namun mentok dan akhirnya bisa dilanjutkan.

Temanya sederhana sekali ya? Karena bagi saya YeWook itu so suiiiiiit sekali jadi otak saya tidak bisa memberikan tema yang berat untuk mereka. :D

Mudah-mudahan ada yang suka.

Review yaw.. Terima Kasih….

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
